


Everyone Needs To Be Needed

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Smoking, Tags to be added, punk!Yuzuru, there is angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: I needed you to need me. I thought that's all there was between us. But... was I wrong?





	1. Physically

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes Yazun with her rareships. They make me go bald and this is based on a headcanon that Yuzuru went to Reimei before transfering to Yumenosaki. Thanks to that, I needed to change the canon story a bit... I hope it will all go well. Enjoy!

His father barely looked up when Jun passed by him with two mugs and a teapot in hands. He had been somewhat anxious about bringing Yuzuru to his house, but it prove to be easier than expected. Father didn't comment on it in any way, just greeted Fushimi with a smile and left them alone. Little had he known that Jun and Yuzuru met during a brawl on a street...

\- Hey, open the door, I have my hands full.

Few seconds later the door opened and Jun went inside. Even though it was his own room, somehow Yuzuru's presence was changing something. Or was it just because he was uneasy? The sight of a backpack on his bed and an open window surely was a change...

\- Oh, you made tea. Thanks.

Yuzuru automatically took the mugs from his hand and elegantly filled them with tea. Jun observed him as the other boy realised what happened and sighed.

\- It's a habit. Sorry.

\- What is there even to be sorry about? You spent most of your life as a butler, it's normal you have habits like this.

Violet eyes became clouded and Jun understood that he touched a dangerous topic. Yuzuru sighed and sat down on the windowsill, looking outside. Jun had always wanted to ask what a butler from a noble family was doing on the streets, fighting like a mad dog, but something in Yuzuru's aura was telling him not to do it. They had known each other for quite long time, yet he never had an occassion to ask such a basic question... Even so, he agreed when Fushimi asked if he can stay at Jun's place for few days so wanting some answers would be enough as a repayment, right...? Before he asked, the other boy opened his mouth.

\- You remember what we talked about before right?

\- About you going with me to Reimei? Yeah.

\- I meant it. I'm going there with you.

Jun sat down on the bed and took a sip of the tea. Many would've thought it's ridiculous but when he showed Yuzuru basics for dance he understood it right away and his movements have certain dilligency to them... He had no doubts having someone like him as a teammate will prove useful.

\- Are you sure about that? I mean, you don't seem like a type to engage in-, no, to do something just because of a friend.

Jun felt a sharp, short pain in his chest but didn't finish this sentence. _Yuzuru shouldn't be engrossed in something as ugly as a revenge, yet I'm dragging him into this_.

\- Do I look like a guy to make such a decision on a whim? I thought about it and I'm sure. I want to be of use for your dream.

Sazanami blinked, feeling as if the choice of words was important there. Even though he could see the darkness in violet eyes, Jun decided to carefully ask.

\- Did you fight with him?

Yuzuru went silent for a while, then reached inside his pocket and took the cigarettes out. Jun observed him as he lit it up and slowly inhaled the smoke. Fortunately his father didn't mind him smoking so he didn't have to be cautious about that.

\- It's not that serious... Just like I mentioned, they wanted to give me more... freedom. To the point of removing me from being in charge of Young Master.

Jun blinked few times, not sure he understood. The kid needed Yuzuru, Yuzuru needed the kid. Everyone who ever spoke with him could see how important he was for Fushimi. Well, he didn't know much about his past, but this kind of loyalty doesn't appear out of nowhere. And said Young Master seemed to be unable to think without his butler around so this type of behaviour was at least weird... He put the empty mug on a table.

\- Are they gonna abandon you after all those years?

\- No, it's not that. I will still accompany Young Master to some extent... but they plan to make other servants work with him, because they want me to have my own future.

Jun wanted to comment how Fushimi was spending his free time strolling through the most dangerous part of the city and fighting guys but bit his tongue. Not that he was better, that's how they came to know each other after all.

\- So I guess you just needed a break? That we can do, though I don't have any kind of luxuries here.

\- That's not a problem at all. I will sleep on the floor.

\- The bed is big enough though.

This time Yuzuru looked at him. His gaze went back to usual state so he could breathe with ease, but a memory that surfaced from depths of his mind made the ends of his ears hot. He was glad they were invisible under the hair.

\- Where will you sleep then?

Jun almost wished he hadn't said anything but there was no going back.

\- With you, obviously.

Yuzuru inhaled the smoke again, then slowly exhaled it, keeping the eye contact with him. Jun involuntarily noticed how his lips closed on the cigarette. The memory of the time they started violently making out after coming victorious out of the fight was vividly alive in his brain, making his palms all sweaty.

\- Ahh, I shouldn't have brought this up... You are a guest so the bed is yours.

Sometimes Yuzuru moves with a grace like a wild animal that is firmly following it's pray. His eyes were sharp as he approached Jun and he had to bit his lip to stop himself from saying something provoking the other boy to attack.  _Even his wildness is elegant... I'm jealous_. 

\- What are you-

Before he finished, Yuzuru touched his lips with his own. He felt the taste of smoke, heavy mentol, and inhaled it. After a while they both pulled away, catching proper breath, then Jun took Yuzuru by the shirt and aggressively kissed him. It wasn't his plan for the time the other boy stays at his place but he couldn't complain.

\- I don't mind sleeping together - a whisper next to Jun's ear made him even more hot - After all, we need to get along, right?

Jun chuckled and pulled Yuzuru closer. He could see that emptiness deep inside his eyes, but if Yuzuru wasn't going to talk, he won't ask.

\- Yeah. We are gonna be teammates after all.


	2. Mentally part 1

The orange sunlight was making the infirmary look more isolated and empty. Eichi's silent, but steady breathing was the only sound that accompanied Yuzuru during his watch over the sick person. Tenshouin collapsed in the student council room and Fushimi offered to look over him, yet sitting in one place for few hours prove to be painful. Besides, the infirmary...

\- I'm too young to be this nostalgic... It's truly a disease of this school.

Yet he couldn't help thinking about the time at Reimei. That place, the only one so strongly connected with Jun was always bringing him to Yuzuru's mind. Short mornings when he had been rushing all his duties to make sure he would be on time in the class. Long afternoons, filled with practise and plans how to make themselves more visible in a school like Reimei. The chill of evening's breeze when he had been heading home, not really sure if he enjoyed the day or not. His eyes fixated on a tree outside when Yuzuru was remembering all those moments. Compared to being an idol in fine his time with Jun was just a children's play. In Reimei starting from nothing was impossible, especially with a complete rookie on the board. They lacked money, they lacked connections... They lacked. Yuzuru couldn't help but clench his fists at this thought. _No, I was the one lacking_.

\- Mmm... The infirmary...? - Eichi's voice brought him back to the reality.

\- President-sama? Yes, this is infirmary, please rest assured.

Blue eyes blinked a few times, then looked at Yuzuru's face. He never liked those eyes. They seemed as if they could see through his skin, reach his very soul... It was scary. Eichi obviously kept an eye contact with him, despite noticing... or more likely, because he noticed Fushimi's discomfort. They both went silent, familiar tension striking Yuzuru in the guts.  _Being around him is mentally exhausting_. 

\- Were you here all this time? You must've been bored then.

\- Observing if you are still breathing was amusing enough, President-sama.

Eichi sent his empty smile Yuzuru's way but he didn't react. He had enough practise to know how to deal with spoiled children.

\- It sounds as if you were wishing for me to stop though~ Ah, that's Yuzuru I know. You were making such a lonely face I got worried, but I guess it's nothing if your tongue is sharp as always.

\- I appreciate your concern, President-sama, but everything is perfectly okay.

Even so, his stomach unpleasantly twisted. He must've been really lost in the past if the fatigue showed on his face. The sun kept setting down, making the room even darker. Just thinking about making sure Eichi reaches home was making him tired. He wanted to go home, or at least away from this sad place. This wasn't like him at all... As he got lost in thoughts again, he felt sharp gaze of light blue eyes. They kept slashing his skin, involuntarily making him avoid Tenshouin's face.

\- I will take my leave now and wait outside for you to dress up-

\- Yuzuru - Eichi interrupted him - Do you regret coming here?

His first impulse was to ask what did he mean, but it was Eichi. Not only had he an access to Yuzuru's documents, he probably heard about his past from connections in the social parties. It's hard to keep one's past a secret in such a secluded community. As Fushimi kept silent Tenshouin giggled a bit and started getting up from the bed. Yuzuru automatically reached out to help him, but he dismissed the boy with a wave of a hand.

\- You don't have to answer right now, but I would like you to trust me a little. I won't live long enough to spread your secrets, you know~? I want to enjoy the feeling of being close, even if it's just an illusion.

\- Please stop jinxing yourself, Hasumi-sama would be deeply hurt by your words. Live long enough to fulfill all your dreams.

\- Don't tell Keito about this, his lecture would never end~

Yuzuru held back a sigh. It was always like this... _Joking to hide his uneasiness_. But Eichi's words made him uneasy. Did he regret coming to Yumenosaki? What exactly was he feeling? It all was fogged up, as if a mist shrouded his mind.

 

Thinking back, he did hate Eichi. He could think of many reasons for that - gossips about him, his parents' difficult approach to Tori's parents, simple jealousy. But more than anything, he had hated Tori's admiration for him. Going with Himemiya to every single live performance had been hard to withstand. It hurt... Mostly because he couldn't find faults in their performance, yet didn't want to agree that Yumenosaki, the school Jun had despised so much, could create such a brilliant idols. The blonde kept mocking Tori from the scene and no amount of glaring at him was able to stop him from that. But then, something unexpected happened. One day he was sitting next to Jun in classroom, the next one Tori's mom handed him transfer documents. "Since Tori is so certain about going to Yumenosaki, go there with him. You have experience, so they will approve for sure."  _And so, I went to Yumenosaki_... He was looking outside the window when he realised his hands had stopped again. It wasn't the first time that day he spaced out enough to stop in the middle of cleaning. It wasn't like him at all. Cleaning was one of the few things that were always able to make him feel better. Sitting in clean environment, knowing you did your job right... _Having everything under your control_. He shook his head and resumed wiping the blackboard. In the corner of his mind he had a thought he needed to go to the infirmary soon... But cleaning was still not finished. Yuzuru jumped when the alarm he set up before surprised him. It was the time to go but he looked around, displeased with himself. Even if he couldn't see a slightest sign of dust, something was lacking. His job felt... incomplete. Despite that, he couldn't be late so he sighed and left the classrom. _I will do it better tommorow_.  To be honest, he didn't want to go even near the infirmary for at least a while. A few days had passed since he was there with Eichi, yet he couldn't stop think about Jun.  _It's probably because he will be a guest here soon_... Arriving at the infirmary, he gently knocked on the door. 

\- Open, come in~

\- Pardon my intrusion.

He took a deep breath and looked at Sagami. The older seemed bored as his eyes kept scanning Yuzuru.  _But even_ _if he looks tired, he is still sharp_. 

\- You have to sort those papers though, I didn't have enough time to do that... - Jin scratched his head and leaned back again the chair.

\- It's not a problem.

He expected that to happen so he prepared himself in advance. As Yuzuru switched his attention to the documents he got so absorbed in sorting them Sagami's voice surprised him.

\- You've changed.

\- Excuse me? - his voice involuntarily was higher than he wanted it to be.

\- You were supposed to be in my class so I did some research on you... But you seemed to be hostile towards me. Or more like, towards everyone - Sagami scratched his head - You always answered politely when asked, but there was a wall between you and the others...

Fushimi didn't know what to answer, so he remained silent. First days in Yumenosaki weren't easy for him.

\- But as I said, that changed, you know? You are a lot warmer now~

\- I... do not know how to answer that.

\- It's fine, it's fine~

Sagami didn't say anything else, leaving Yuzuru a bit dumbfounded. Was his approach to people that different that even someone like him noticed? Was he really hostile? His hands kept putting documents in their respective places yet his mind was analysing everything that had happened back then. He... might've been a bit hard to approach. Difficult. Unwilling. But he wasn't really impolite... Before he knew it, documents were sorted and it was time to leave.

\- Good job~ You did it faster than I would ever be able to~

Sudden awkwardness filled the air so Yuzuru only nodded stiffly and picked the pile up.

\- Will you be okay? It looks heavy...

\- Please do not worry. Excuse me now.

Sagami kindly opened the door for him, but Fushimi didn't even spare a glance in his direction, escaping from the infirmary  as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID IT WILL BE EARLIER but you wouldn't believe how much I came to hate this story... But I'm good now. Even so, I need to divide it into more parts because what I want to write in here is hard to describe in one go? Idk how to explain this. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, thank you for reading this long delayed chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I will try to update this as soon as I can, remember about kudos/comment!


End file.
